We are planning a long term series of studies on aging investigating the relationship between the Type A Behavior Pattern and physical, behavioral, and emotional factors. To determine that such a commitment is worthwhile, it is necessary to carry out a pilot study to learn whether the Type A Behavior Pattern exists in older age groups and, if so, does it mean the same thing as in younger age groups. If Type A behavior means something different in old and young adults, then current theories of the development of the Type A pattern need to be reformulated to account for changes with age. Ultimately, the reformulation of the Type A pattern must account for the loss in predictive power of Type A as a risk factor for coronary heart disease in old age. First, age groups will be compared with respect to Type A behavior pattern. Next, effort will be made to determine whether Type A means the same thing across age. If the Type A behavior pattern is correlated with a variety of other measures in the same way in one age group as another, the Type A behavior pattern is taken to have the same meaning among age groups. Three age groups, with 40 subjects in each group, will be examined: 25-34, 60-69, 70-79 years old. In addition to collecting information on demographic characteristics and health status of the sample, subjects will complete a battery of personality, mood, and cognitive questionnaires. As indicated, the data from this study should provide information on whether the Type A concept is applicable to older adults. If it is, our research plans will continue. We expect to examine the relationship between the Type A pattern and coronary heart disease in older adults.